


ᴛʜᴇ ᴇʟᴇᴍᴇɴᴛs (ʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴏɴᴇ)

by everra_anne_wells



Series: THE ELEMENTALS SAGA [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Dystopian, Dystopian World, Elemental Magic, Fantasy World, High Fantasy, Murder, Profanity, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everra_anne_wells/pseuds/everra_anne_wells
Summary: Cemena is a kingdom cut off from the rest. A world ruled and controlled by a dark Queen. A land of cement and stone...-For the past eleven years, the five heirs to the elements have been lost to the kingdom of Aravielle. They have been considered dead for a long time.Yet, there is a small sliver of hope in Queen Amara that they survived. That her kingdom could still be saved. That both the Queen and kingdom of Cemena would be taken down.And now, that hope has been ignited...
Series: THE ELEMENTALS SAGA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936744





	1. PROLOGUE

Who could imagine that a birthday would end in tragedy?  
-  
It was the fourteenth day of summer. The day had started out perfectly. There was no sign of fear or worry in the air and the weather was beautiful as well. There were a few fluffy white clouds dotting the pale blue sky and some blocked out the ever rising sun,

It had the promise of a day that nothing could go wrong with. Oh how wrong that assumption was...

Five young adults in their late thirties - each with bright hair - to men, three women each stood on a rocky sided cliff overlooking a beautiful field with a white marble gazebo in the center.

The woman with bright red hair stepped forward and walked down a stone staircase cut into the side of the cliff. A small smile was on her lips as she approached the grand white marble gazebo.

The remaining ones stood up there for a moment later, then a man with deep brown hair that appears to be mixtures of brown shades stepped forward slightly

He turned to the others with him before letting out a sigh and gesturing towards the staircase. The rest of them walked down with the brown haired man following close behind them

When the five of them reached the gazebo, they took a glance at glance at each other while standing at a point of the gazebo.

"Well, today's the day huh?" The women that had bright sandy blonde hair with ocean blue streaks said as she stood in front of a golden wave symbol that was on the gazebo's marble column.

"Indeed it is Atlantis," the man with silver hair said to the woman. His eyes were a bright sky blue and had moving white clouds in the irises. He stood in front of a swirling silver symbol that was also attached to the gazebo.

"Hush! I'm trying to concentrate!" The woman who had pale snow white colored hair exclaimed as she folded her hands in front of her. Her ice blue eyes watching the silver snowflake shaped symbol that was placed before her on the column.

The redheaded woman shot her a glare before turning around too peer at the rising sun behind them. She let out a soft sigh before looking back at the others that were gathered with her.

"We must start soon." The voice of the brown haired male broke the others out of their thoughts and arguments. They all turned to him and then glanced at each other. Nodding the five of them turned their attention to the symbols in front of them.

With a small chant, them and the symbols began to glow a bright golden color. The five kept their eyes closed as they continued their chant. A small gemstone came out of each symbol's glow and floated towards each of them.

Once it landed in their hands, they stopped their chanting and the glow faded away. They opened their eyes and smiled down at the small gemstones in their hands. Each of them turned away and walked back up the rocky stairs, onto the cliff, and away from the magical white marble gazebo.  
-  
The sound of chatter filled the air of a small cove as the five young adults sat at benches, each watching their eldest children play with their younger siblings.

Smiles were on everyone's face as they played and enjoyed the day. Today was the elemental royale's youngest children's birthday. For four of them, it was their first birthday, but for the last it was her second birthday.

All of the elementals, both young and old, were celebrating more than just a birthday today. They were celebrating the raising of rank for their eldest children. When they would become the Crown Prince or Princess of their element.

Yet, something felt off to the Queen of Ice. This wasn't right. But, she tried to shrug off the feeling, knowing that today was important for so many reasons.

As the day went on, the royal elementals began to gather their children so they could begin with the ceremony. Then a shadow loomed over the cove. A strange gust of wind blew through and the ground began covered in cement as did all of the plants and trees.

"Protect the children!" One of the elementals called while they struggled to shield their children from this dark force. "And save the elements!" The same elemental shouted as they stood their ground and hid the crystal they had gotten earlier.

"Let us help!" The eldest children cried out to their parents as they struggled to come forward from behind them. Looking at each other, the elementals gave a nod before turning back to their elder children.

"Take your siblings and leave," they said just as a loud boom echoed across the cove. The young teens looked at their parents with a pleasing look, but they gave them their response sternly.

"Run."


	2. CHAPTER ONE | FIRE

"What is the word I'm looking for?" I said to an older girl with ashen blonde hair. Anger was seething from her as she glared at me with her ash gray eyes. A smirk crossed my lips as I pretend to think. "Oh that's right, brat," I said simply. This caused her eyes to narrow and she lunged towards me.

I moved to the side just as she reached my spot. As she fell to the ground I quickly grabbed her arms and twisted them behind her back, pinning her to the ground.

"What's wrong Nixie? Can't take your own medicine?" I asked her loudly. Suddenly I felt strong hands grab onto my arms and yanked me off of Nixie.

The unknown person locked painful metal handcuffs around my wrists before turning me around to face them. A young male guard stood there with a serious look on his face as he marched me away from the scene towards the detention halls.

"You're in big trouble Miss Barnes, again," the guard spat at me while marching me into the basement of the school. I kept my face neutral before shrugging.

"Nothing new, now is it?" I asked him when he stopped before a locked metal door. He produced a key from his pocket and unlocked the door before pushing me inside and locking it again.

The handcuffs clicked to signal that they were remotely unlocked and I uncuffed my hands from them before going to sit on the small cot that was placed along the back wall of the dark, cinder block cell.

My eyes gazed around the dull, plain room. There was a small powder room off of it with no door, but other than that and the cot, the only thing in it was me. The walls were a gray cinder block and the door was metal with a barred window at the top of it. A small window leading outside was high above the cot, again it was barred.

With nothing inside of this place, there was nothing else to do but either think or sleep.

I chose to fo the latter.  
-  
Red. That's all I saw.

There was a flurry of red around me as I stood in the center of-of - a raging inferno - yes I think that's what it's called. A scream tore it's way out of throat and my eyes were wide with fear as I tried to move, but I found that my body wouldn't listen to me.

"Hush my child," a female's voice said from somewhere around me. I tried to find the source, my head whipping around in an attempt to locate the woman. "It will be alright, Sapphire," she said in a soft voice. I still couldn't find her and that made a ping of panic throb in my chest.

"W-Who are you?!" I called out to the voice. I tried to sound strong, and I normally was, but here, I felt weak and unsure. That scared me.

"It doesn't matter yet, my dear," she said to me as her voice began to fade, as did my surroundings. Fear began to well up in me as well as anger, with a cry on my lips, she spoke one last time.

"It is almost time, my darling little Sapphire."  
-  
My eyes snapped open as I realized it was all just a dream - a crazy one at that. My breathing was erratic and so I took deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself down.

Suddenly a loud clanking sound echoed throughout the cell and the large metal door swung open to reveal another guard, this one was female, and she beckoned for me to follow her.

Standing up from my seat on the old, worn out cot, I silently followed her out of the detention halls and back into the school. Looking around, I saw that there were no students in the halls and came to the conclusion that they were either in class or that school was over.

"So, what time is it?" I asked the guard as she led me through the halls towards the principal's office. She gave a slight glance back at me before sighing and pointing to a clock on the wall above a string of gray metal lockers.

"So, school's over then?" I asked her noticing that it read four o'clock in the afternoon. The guard gave me a slight nod before pushing me into the office and going to stand by the door. I stared at the young female guard.

"Miss Barnes," an old man's voice caught my attention and I turned around to see the aging principal sitting behind his old gray metal desk. What there was of his hair was gray and he had a few wrinkles on his face. 

"Yes?" I asked him, annoyance lacing my voice as I spoke. I didn't want to be here. To listen to him telling me that complete obedience is mandatory and all that. His wrinkled eyes narrowed as he looked me over carefully.

"You must know by now that this behavior is absolutely unacceptable anywhere in our beloved kingdom, right Miss Barnes?" He asked me as he stared right into my eyes. I rolled my eyes in response and then shrugged.

"So what? I don't want to be here anyways," I said to him as I took a glance back at the guard standing outside of the door. Turning my focus back onto the principal, he had a look of anger on his face.

"You will remain here, that is law," he told me before waving his hand in dismissal. "Tonight, you will receive no dinner and a whacking will be given to you before bed," he said to me while writing down my punishment into the records. "Now, good day Miss Barnes."

Then, the guard walked back into the room and led me out of the school before stopping at the front doors. She gave a sharp, slight nod, then walked back inside and left me to make my way back to my family's small apartment.

I made my way down the streets towards the city bus station. Everything was just as it always was, still air, artificial lighting, and busy streets. Things rarely changed around here. Though I wouldn't know about things outside of Cemena's walls - or what' on the other side of the dome.

When I reached the station, I swiped my student ID and went to wait for the bus. As I waited, my thoughts drifted to the rather strange dream I had not even an hour earlier.

"What was with that anyways?," I thought to myself as I stared out of the windows. I watched the others both in and out of the station bustle around, they were all going about their business. Before I could think too much more, the bus I was waiting for pulled up. I let out a sigh before standing up from my seat and walked over to get in line to board the bus.

Once I stepped onto the bus, I scanned my ID and took a seat near the back by the windows. Once again I stared out them, watching the same old world go by as I returned home.

A while later, the bus came to stop down the road from my apartment's grounds. I got off the bus and walked down the street towards my apartment. As I reached the gate, I pulled out my ID and resident's pass and showed them to the guard at the gate. He gave a sharp nod before opening the gates for me and letting me inside.

Walking along the pathway towards my home, I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned to see my best friend Katlyn White as she ran from her apartment over to me.

"Hey Katie," I said to her when she finally reached me just before she enveloped me in a big hug. With a smile on her face she pulled back and shook her head.

"Sapph, why do you always get in so much trouble?" She asked me while looking me in the eyes. I shrugged and turned to wall further down the pathway towards home. Katie followed me as I tried to rush ahead of her. However, it seemed he wouldn't give up the chase.

Reaching my door, I opened it and stepped inside. Just as I crossed the threshold I was met with the angry faces of my father and stepmother.

"Oh crap."


	3. CHAPTER TWO | WATER

"What do you mean we're moving?!" I cried out as I shot up from my seat on the old couch. My step sister looked at me with concern and then glanced back towards our dad. Then, she too stood up and walked out of the room.

"I don't want to move!" I yelled as I felt myself beginning to cry at the thought of leaving this house and of leaving my friends behind. Soo I turned around to hide my tears wrapped my arms around my waist in an attempt for comfort.

"Lily, this is mandatory," he said to me as he stood up and came over to me. He pulled apart my arms and clasped my left hand in his. "I don't want to move, but we have to."

I tried to stay turned around, to keep him from seeing my tears, but he slowly turned me around to face him. He then pulled me into his arms and held me close to his chest. I could feel the sobs begin to rack my body as I started crying into my dad's shoulder.

"I'm sorry my darling Lily, I'm so sorry," he murmured in my ear as he held me. The tears kept falling and the sobs kept coming as well. All the while ny father kept murmuring in my ear as he held onto me.

After taking a shaky breath, I pulled back away from my dad. He looked down at me with worry written across his face. I offered him a small smile and fixed a piece of my ashen blonde hair that fell out of my ponytail. He flashed me a small smile back and then laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I really am sorry Lily, I wish we didn't have to leave either," he told me before shaking his head and pulling his hand away. "It's almost tine for school, you better get your bag." I gave a slight nod before turning to go into the entry hall so I could get my bag and head out to school.

Walling out of my house, I moved down the sidewalk towards the school bus stop. I saw one of my neighbors and friends, Gabriella May waiting for ber own bus as well. She turned to see me and a smile grew on her face when she saw me approach.

"Hey Lils!" She exclaimed and then pulled me into a big hug. I hugged her back before tensing up when I realized that I wouldn't be able to see her anymore once I move away. As I stood there in her embrace, I began to shake and tears had threatened to fall. Gabriella pulled back and frowned at me.

What's wrong Lils?" She asked me as she pulled away and took both my hands in her own. I shook my head frantically, trying to stop the tears, but they kept falling anyways. "Lils, tell me what's got you so upset. Please?" She said to me and I looked up at her to see concern written across her face.

"I'm going to be moving away Gabriella!" I cried out as I threw myself back into her arms. I held her close and felt like I never to wanted to let her go again. Gabriella immediately tightened her grip around me as well.

"Oh Lils!" She cried out as wells as she held onto me even tighter than before. I could feel her start to shake as sobs wracked her own body, my own sobs following soon after.

"I'm gonna miss so much Gabriella!" I told her as I pulled away from her with a small, sad smile on my lips. She looked back at me with her own smile and then opened her mouth to speak, but her bus came and she had to leave for her school.

I gave her one last hug before she grabbed her back and climbed onto her bus and took a seat by one of the windows. With a wave at me and a smile, ber bus pulled away and I was left alone with my thoughts and worries.

"I don't want to move, I really don't," I muttered to myself as I stood at the bus stop. My shoulders sagged and my head was lowered as I felt more tears threaten to fall. I wiped my eyes before closing them and letting out a deep, but shaky breath.

Not long after that, my bus showed up and I climbed ob before taking a seat next to one of my other friends, Cecelia, who was apparently taking a nap in her seat.

A smile crossed my lips as I watched her sleep with her head leaning against the window. I gave a slight chuckling before settling in for the long bus ride to school all the while I tried not to think of my upcoming move.

"I just don't want to loose my friends," I sighed as I turned my attention towards the window and tried to look out it, despite that fact that Cecelia was sleeping against it. It was a hare thing to do, I really only got to see glimpses of the world outside the bus. But, I've lived here my whole life, so really, there's nothing new to see.

"Still I would love the distraction," I thought to myself while shifting in my seat to get more comfortable. Which, was quite impossible given just how hard the seats of the bus were.

Slowly, Cecelia began to wake up from her little nap. She blinked her pale blue eyes and sat up. When she saw me a smile graced her lips.

"Lily!" She cried out as she grabbed me and pulled me in for an awkward, sitting hug. A laugh escaped my lips as I returned the hug with my own smile. She pulled back after a while, but the smile was still on her face.

"Hey Lia," I chuckled lightly at her enthusiasm at seeing me again. I subconsciously pulled back a piece of my blonde hair that came out of my ponytail as Cecelia started talking all about her older brother.

"And now he's going to stay at home for a while and find an apartment near us- oh I'm sorry, I was rambling wasn't I?" I let out another laugh and shook my head at her. A light blush spread across her cheeks as she became embarrassed at herself. I gave a slight chuckle before patting her on the arm.

"It's alright Lia, no need to be embarrassed," I said to her. This caused her to perk up and she began to beam at me once again. Though, she had kept it silent or the rest of the bus ride.

Not too much later, we pulled up to the school and all of the students climbed off of the bus. I followed the stream of kids heading into the check-in line.

"Name?" The lady at the check-in table asked me when I reached the front of the line. Her gray hair was pulled up into a tight bun and her gray colored eyes matched her hair fairly well.

"Liliana Peters," I told her with a small smile on my lips. She gave me a look before looking through her papers and folders. After a while, she pulled out a sheet and passed it over to me.

"Sign here," she told me curtly. I nodded and grabbed a pen before signing my name and year. I then handed the paper back to her abd she handed me my name tag to put on my uniform. She gave her one last nod before I walked away and into the school's security line.

After I reached the conveyer belt and placed my bag upon it, I saw that a young girl was being taken aside from the line. A sad frown crossed me face as I watched this.

"Next," the voice of a male security guard broke me away from the girl and I stepped forward to see him. He gave me a nod so I stepped through the metal detector and waited at the other side. The guard nodded at me before handing me my bag and going back to his work.

I turned away and walked towards my locker. I twisted and turned around all the many other students moving about the school's hallways. A few people stopped and waved at me before continuing on their way. I always smiled and waved back at them before moving on as well.

Finally, I reached my locker. Opening it up, I took out my stuff and placed my bag inside before shutting it again and walking off towards the assembly hall.

Once I entered the hall, I took a seat towards the back with all of my friends that went to this school with me. I gave them each a sad smile before announcing that I had something important to tell all of them.

"I'm moving."


	4. CHAPTER THREE | ICE

White. That's all that I could see around me when I opened my eyes. I was standing in the middle of a pure white storm. Flurries and flecks of white flew by as my white hair whipped around me.

'Wait what! White hair?' I thought to myself as I reached up a pale hand to grasp a piece of hair to inspect it. It was indeed white. My eyes widened in shock as I began to tremble.

"What's happening!" I cried out into the whirlwind of white as I felt myself drop to my knees and place my head into my lap. After a moment, I lifted my head and screamed into the air. "Where am I!"

A soft, feminine chuckle sounded throughout the air. I whipped my head around to try and find the source of the voice. Nothing but white could be seen from all sides of me.

"In due time, my sweet Snow. In due time," I heard the voice say to me. Suddenly, I could feel my eyelids getting heavy and I let them begin to close. I let sleep claim me before everything went black.  
-  
My eyes snapped open and I sprang up from my bed as my heart started beating wildly in my chest. I frantically turned my head in all different directions trying to find were I was.

When I saw the familiarity of my plain white and gray bedroom, I let out a soft sigh and lowered myself to sit on my bed, taking some deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself from my panic attack.

After a while of sitting there in silence, closed my dull gray colored eyes for a moment and then opened them again. I placed a small smile on my face as I went over to my closet to pull on my free time uniform and slipped my dress flats on.

I then grabbed my hairbrush off my desk and began to run it through my ash blonde locks of hair. Picking up a black hair tie, I began to braid my hair into a single fishtail braid. After I was done, I sat my brush back down and turned towards the door

With one last look at myself in the mirror that was hanging on the back of my door, I grasped the metal doorknob, twisted it, and opened the door with a loud creak.

I peaked out of my room to check for my step-brother before letting out a soft sigh of relief. I moved down the gray and white colored hallways as silently as I could. Hoping that I could make it downstairs and out the door before he caught up to me.

"Oh Sylvia!," the voice of Isaac, my step-brother entered my ears as I tensed up. I let a shaky breath escape my lips and I turned around a smile. He in turn had a smile on his face, but his dark gray eyes held a wicked gleam in them.

"H-Hey Issac," I stuttered out while grasping my hands in front of me. My smile wavered as he began to walk closer to me. I let out a gasp of pain when he pulled my hair and yanked me over to him.

"Worthless wretch!" he yelled into my ear while his hand still gripped my hair tightly. Tears began to well up in my eyes, more so from the pain than from his words. I had grown used to them over the past eleven years. 

"Why don't you go do something meaningful for a change, high little Sylvia?" Issac hissed at me before letting go of my hair and pushing me forward, towards the black iron staircase. "Or better yet, maybe the afterlife will suit you better," he told me just before shoving me down the stairs. I heard cracks as I rolled and pain riddled my body.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I laid there motionless. Extreme pain was burning all over mg body. Just trying to breath caused sharp pain to shoot through my body.

After a while of lying there, I let my eyes fall shut and then everything had turned black...  
-  
My eyes fluttered open before being bombarded by bright lights. I quickly squeezed them shut and let out a groan of discomfort. After a little bit, I tried to open the again. This time, I just squinted until my eyes got used to the brightness.

"Ah miss Williams is awake," a man's voice said from somewhere off to my right side, just out of view. I moved to sit up before remembering what had happened and I froze in my spot.

"Your body isn't broken anymore, Miss Williams. Which is quite odd," the man said to me. I furrowed my brow as I took in what he had said.

'How could nothing be broken? I heard the crack amd felt immense pain!' I said to myself inside of my head. It was then that I realized that I was still in a little bit of pain, but it wasn't too bad.

"We don't know why your body had healed itself or how, but you must be more careful on the stairs," the main said as he came to stand by my bed. My head shot up to look at him with a surprised look on my face. "Your step-brother said you had fallen down the stairs, is that not what had happened to you?" The doctor asked me with a worried look on his own face.

"Oh, um no that's what happened," I whispered out meekly as I leaned back into my hospital bed. The doctor, however, didn't look convinced. But, he let out a sigh and then turned away from me.

"We'll keep you overnight, then you'll be allowed to go back home," he told me before walking towards the door. Once he reached it and pulled it open, he turned back to me. "I'll check in soon."

After staring at the ceiling for a while, I let a sigh escape my lips. My eyes started to feel heavy once again and I decided to let my eyes fall close once more and enter the realm of sleep.  
-  
I stood on the top of a hill that was covered in the cold, white flecks from my previous dream.

I felt my feet begin to move on their own, taking me down the hill and towards a beautiful woman that stood in the middle of a stone patio that was decorated with weird symbols.

The woman smiled at me as I approached. Her long white colored hair blew around her and her pale silver eyes held love in them.

'Why would there be love in her eyes, we don't even know each other,' I asked myself as I stopped in front of the stone patio - and the mysterious woman.

"Who are you?" I asked her when I finally found my voice. "And where am I?" I added to my question. The woman smiled at me before taking a step backwards.

"You will know who I am soon, my dear," the woman said to me with a smile on her lips. "As for where you are, you are in a place you know," she told me while I just gave her a confused and annoyed look.

The woman just smiled at me, before a the world around me began to shimmer. Her smile fell for a moment upon seeing this. She let out a soft sigh before taking my hands in her own.

"It is time for you to go, my darling Snow," she told me before planting a light, quick kiss on my forehead. "Goodbye my dear," she said to me before the world began to fade away. One last smile from the mysterious woman, and the world faded completely.  
-  
My eyes opened slowly as I blinked to adjust to the bright lights again. I sat up in my bed and looked around. The room was simple; plain light gray walls with a white tiled floor. There were dark gray cabinets over in the corner with a white sink in it. And finally, a computer sat on a rolling table next to my bed.

Turning to look behind me, I noticed the various medical equipment. Tubes and wires, blood pressure cuffs, amd other things

The doctor then took the time to walk inside my room. He looked over at me with a small smile and walked over to me.

"Good morning Miss Williams, how are you feeling," he asked me while going over to the computer and typing on it.

'How am I feeling?' I asked myself as I tested my body to see that there was no more pain and that I could move fairly well despite my supposed fall down the stairs.

"I'm feeling alright I guess," I said as I turned my head to watch the doctor type away on his computer. "No pain at all," I added.

"That's good, well, your parents have signed the papers so your good to go home," he told me before going to leave the room so I could get dressed. I shot up from my bed with fear in my eyes as I grabbed onto his arm.

"W-wait!" I cried out to him. "I-I don't want to go home!" I exclaimed with fear lacing my voice and shining in my eyes. The doctor turned to look at md with worry and surprise on his face.

"And why would that be Miss-"

"Because my step-brother did this!"


End file.
